Whispers In The Dark
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: Max and Ari have an all out battle. Its a one shot. Better then it sounds! Honest! You just need to read an find out.


So I've added FAX, the slightest bit of action and I don't know but I think I added some angst in there as well as pain/hurt. I'm sorry but I got bored in class so I started writing this. That and I wanted to pull my finger out my ass and put SOMETHING UP because this writers blocks for Waking the Demon is killing me. I'm sorry 'bout that too but when I get writers block I get it bad. I hope you enjoy the story and I realise its quiet but only because Igs and Fang are with my friend Tara –the same Tara that went to New York City for New Years and POSSIBLY KISSED A GIRL! But we'll never know- for the week to see what'd happen. So now I'm bored, tired and missing my bird boys…and have this craving for bacon….nah that's normal.

NITESIDE – TAYLAH - TYLER

For Megan

The best beta and friend an Australian girl can have. This is for you!

* * *

Whispers in the Dark

The lights were off as if there was nobody home but Maximum knew better. It seemed that inside of the boy standing in front of her was just as dark and black as the night all around her. The cold ice blues orbs starring down at her were awakening a fear deep down inside her self as she knew that if she didn't kill him now then he would kill her in a heart beat.

That darkness within Ari was spreading throughout his body and she knew it. It was infecting everything inside of him as well as spreading its dark deception to Max as if it were the plague. Filling the two of them with a sinister satisfaction; urging the two of them to collide and fight.

The cold, fat rain drops came down at a thunderous rate drenching the two fighting experiments within seconds. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard miles away. The blood pouring from their wounds littered the grass like a satanic flood. It was alarming; the speed and the diversity that both Max and Ari were using to gain the upper hand only to leave them as equals.

Finding her opening Max struck a blow to Ari's chest breaking eight of his ribs with a single punch. The air escaped Ari's lungs with a gasp and Max used this to her advantage; delivering a round house kick to his neck like it was nothing but a piece of balsa wood.

----

Blood streamed down Max's arm as she walked through the offending trees, her ears picking up sounds from way away. She was still reeling from the fight that happened not even an hour before. Her adrenaline was still pumping through her veins as hard and as fast as it would through an addict. The slight tremble in her fingers and the erratic shivering was getting worse and she only hoped that she found the flock in time. The soft foot steps that she was making were getting heavier; her legs were beginning to feel as heavy as lead. She was struggling, struggling to take grasp a firm picture of what was only a fue feet in front of her; she was going in and out of focus and she knew why.

Max dropped to her knees and closed her eyes trying to regain a stat of level headedness but she was struggling. Max was losing too much blood. She had too many open injuries and the loss of blood was slowly killing her and the flock would never know. Of all the times she had been attacked and wounded the flock always found her. But not this time. She was too far gone; too far beyond repair. But she could take it because she knew that it was her dying and not one of the flock; that it wouldn't be Fang dying.

As the rain fell on her face washing it clean of the blood she tilted her head back. "Fang I wish you here with me. I wish I could be with you guys but I can't. Take care. I'm sorry, I love you." Her voice faded into a whisper as she finished. She could hear her heart starting to beat slower, her breathing was getting shallower and all she could think of was being with the flock. Seeing their smiling faces; seeing Fang just one more time.

If only she wasn't so far gone. If only her hearing didn't sound like everything was under water she would've heard the frantic calls that Fang was yelling; telling her to stay awake, to stay focused. He came to a skidded halt in front of her and pulled her into his arms but he knew he was too late.

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, stay with me honey. Stay with me, I need you Max. oh god how I need you. Please, please open your eyes. please Max, I love you Max. COME ON STAY WITH ME MAX!" thunder rolled around and across the heavens as Fang's voice became thick and frantic and tears mixed with rain rolled down his face.

Max's eyes fluttered before opening slowly. When she found Fang's dark midnight blue eyes; tears leaked from the corners of her own brown ones. "I'm…sorry Fang," she liked her lips, "I…love..you." the pain that Fang felt when he realised that those would be Max's last word made him cry out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Max stay with me! I'll take you to Iggy and he'll fix you up! Stay with me god dammit!" his tears fell onto her face as her eyes slowly closed. "No Max I love you." The words he spoke came out a whisper as her head rolled to the side. "I love you Max."

----

Fang sprung up into a sitting position and looked around the dark hotel room that Max had paid for with her spiffy Max Ride card. He shook his head; gasping for breath as he climbed out of his bed and walked into the girls room next door via the adjoining door. He instantly saw Max out on the veranda and he ran to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind like he always wanted too.

"Fang? What's wrong Fang?" he was lost in the soft sound of Max's sweet voice.

"I love you Max, I love you. I realise that I should've been telling you that since the first time we meet. I love you."

Max turned in Fang's arms and looked up at him, a soft smile of her perfect rosy, plump lips that Fang was aching to kiss. She wrapped her thing arms around his strong chest and pulled him close. "Its about time you tell me," she whispered in the dark, her face just visible in the pale moon light.

END!!


End file.
